


Homerun!

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baseball captain!jihoon, highschool lovers, mentions of other svt, student council president!soonyoung, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Jihoon feels like he hit home run everytime he’s with Soonyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon’s squeaky baseball shoes are stomping angrily down the hallway towards the student council’s office. He’s visited the organization thrice this week now and he’s already wasted precious practice time just because of the newly employed platform of the current council.

“Jihoon, we’ve already closed this case. The baseball team’s not having a raise in their budget just because you brought home the championship cup last year.” Junhui, the student council secretary, explains.

“But Jun! You know how many hungry stomachs I have to feed and it's not like the peace club uses the same amount of money as we do!” Junhui’s about to retaliate and Jihoon’s already equipped with an equally reasonable comment when they hear a shout from the office on their left.

“Junieeee!” They both whip their heads towards the door that’s slightly ajar and Jihoon could already feel the headache. He’s gonna lose this argument  _ again _ .

“Yes, Soonyoung?” Junhui calls and walks towards the entrance of the office.

“Is Mr. Lee bothering us again?” Jihoon hears that sickeningly cute voice from where he’s standing. Junhui’s back covering the doorframe.

“Oh, shut up, I can hear you, you idiot!” The baseball captain shouts angrily but the chuckle that the president throws back at him has his heart reeling.

“Jihoonie, that pretty mouth of yours, really.” The president says as Junhui ushers him outside of the office to face Jihoon. And there he was, their newly elected student council president, in all of his glory.

“Do you want me to explain to you our platform again, Mr. Lee?” Soonyoung formally worded out as he walked towards Jihoon.

“No.” The baseball player mumbles, eyebrows scrunched together, as he turned his gaze away from the man in front of him.

“All of the clubs will be treated with the same respect and be given with the same-...”Jihoon could hear himself sigh as the President started enumerating the newly set rules. He’s listened to this line three times this week and its really beginning to get on his nerves.

“-same budget, yes, of course, I know that by now, three times actually.” Jihoon sarcastically finishes the sentence himself and when he looks back up, Soonyoung’s already beaming at him with his megawatt smile.

“But, of course, if you’re gonna do aegyo…” Soonyoung takes another step forward and Jihoon takes one step back making the President chuckle.

“Soonyoung, that’s unfair—-..” They both hear from the secretary beside them but they’re too busy staring at each other’s eyes.

“I’ll give you my heart, ofcourse! Right? Wen Junie!” Jihoon rolls his eyes as soon as the words get out of Soonyoung’s mouth. What did he expect, really?

“i hate you.” He says without conviction and it only manages to make Soonyoung smile even more.

“That’s my jihoonie.” Soonyoung takes one more step forward and this time Jihoon lets him get closer, eyes following eachother. They can hear Junhui coughing in the background when their bodies get even closer.

“I need to go practice.” Jihoon breaks away from their bubble as he turns his body towards the exit.

“Okay. Take care!” Soonyoung cheerily shouts after him.

“I’ll see you after school.” Jihoon mutters before opening the door.

“Okay! Don’t forget about our date tonight!” Soonyoung shouts one more time and the blush creeping on Jihoon’s face can be seen even if he’s already meters away.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.” He embarrassingly lifts his cap up and puts it back on before walking away from the office and into the field.

“Ah, he loves me so much.” Soonyoung dreamily sighs as he fixes his uniform and walks back inside his office.

“Yeah, Soonyoung, sure.” Junhui just helplessly watches as his President giggle by himself.  _ A whipped idiot _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect for the 1st chap to get so much love uwu ~

“Another day at Jihoon’s baseball practice?” Junhui inquires as he sees the president leaving his office while fixing his hair.

“When did our president ever miss practice?” Wonwoo says as Soonyoung stops in front of them. Junhui’s sitting at his desk with Wonwoo reading books on the chair beside him.

“Y-yeah, uhhh... I wanted to check on their progress.” Soonyoung replies as he stood in front of them.

“You don’t even know how baseball works, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo teases as he looks over his book to mock the president.

“That remark wasn’t needed, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung tries his best to send a death glare to the vice president’s way but they all know he just looks like a hungry hamster.

“Stop teasing him.” Junhui scolds but he’s smiling so Soonyoung doesn’t trust him either. It’s always like this at the office and its weird because Soonyoung doesn’t retort anything for awhile. The two notice the president squinting at the wall clock, Soonyoung still has a hard time reading analog.

“It’s okay, Soonyoung. We’ll take care of things here while you watch at the field.” The secretary finally says and Soonyoung feels so happy because he’s finally allowed to see _his_ Jihoonie.

“See, why can’t you be supportive like Jun.” Soonyoung doesn’t waste a second and starts walking nearer the exit.

“You mean, while he ogles Jihoon’s cute butt in those tight baseball pants.” Wonwoo snickers when he hears the president halt his steps.

“WONWOO!” Soonyoung scandalously gasps when he turns around to face them with a a badly portrayed shocked face.

“Well, Jihoon’s ass does look incredible in their new uniform.” Junhui joins along and Wonwoo’s laughing at Soonyoung’s betrayed expression.

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” The president huffs and shuts the door loudly before sauntering to the field. Jihoon really has a cute butt though, not gonna lie.

 

Soonyoung finally arrives at the open field. The sun is slowly setting down, seeing as it's already past five in the afternoon. The baseball field slowly illuminated by the light posts around it. The baseball team’s still huddled together though and Soonyoung happily skips towards them, managing to not slip and face plant unlike five days ago (let’s not talk about that though).

“Hey, Pres! You here for Jihoon hyung?” It’s Seokmin’s smile that greets him when he arrives. He’s now standing in the bleachers with the gate separating him from the said player.

“Uhh, just watching over the field, yes, I see that it's still so so so green. Ha ha ...” Soonyoung awkwardly laughs and lifts up his hand over his eyes, trying to look at the field with interest.

“Okayyy…” Seokmin gives him a weird once over and Soonyoung kinda feels stupid now. He can imagine his vice president telling him, “You only realized that now?” _Shut_ _up_ , _brain_! _Wonwoo_.

“And Jihoon hyung’s almost done with his squats—-..” Seokmin looks over his shoulder and gives enough space for Soonyoung to glance at the field.

“WHERE?-“ Soonyoung jumps forward, his fingers grasping the metal gate as his eyes hungrily search for a squatting Jihoon. But the president doesn’t get a chance to look around when Seokmin literally blocks his view, eyebrows raised at his president’s funny attitude.

“I mean, ha-ha, where is your captain?” Soonyoung lets go of the gate and clears his throat while he fixes his uniform. Junhui’s definitely going to scold him for not acting formal in front of another person.

“Oh, over there.” Seokmin pouts his lips towards the direction of Jihoon stretching and showcasing his marvelous thighs. Soonyoung could feel his jaw dropping as Jihoon stands up and bends down to reach his toes, his pretty perky ass all for him to see.

The president ends up choking on his own saliva when Jihoon suddenly performs a split after being pushed down by Seungkwan, the co-captain. Fuck.

“Pres, are you okay?” Soonyoung’s still coughing when Seokmin’s worried face covers the view. He doesn’t know if he should be thankful or-...

“Yeah, I just got-… startled.” Soonyoung clears his throat before fixing himself again. He’s been fixing himself a lot in the span of a few minutes.

“Oh, right. Are you afraid of the catching? Captain said you were.” Seokmin concludes on his own, probably thinking that’s the reason of Soonyoung’s coughing fit.

“He did?” Soonyoung clears his throat again, ears suddenly interested with where this conversation is going.

“Yeah, he talks about you a lot.” Seokmin nonchalantly leans on the gate separating them.

“He does?” Soonyoung takes a step forward to hear more of this new information.

“Yeah, I mean, it's unusual for Jihoon hyung to talk about anything but well, you guys are dating-...” Seokmin doesn’t even get to finish when Soonyoung shouts at him.

“HE SAID WHAT?!”

“He said you guys are dating? Did I say something wrong?” Seokmin’s facing him again, worry all over the player’s features. Soonyoung never meant to scare him, he was just excited and shocked that Jihoon would even talk about them in public. He always thought his boyfriend would be uncomfortable about public stunts.

“Seokmin!” Soonyoung’s ears tingle as he hears the voice of the one person he came here for.

“Oh, hey, Cap!” Seokmin greets their captain with a grin and Jihoon looks at Soonyoung’s direction, giving his boyfriend a tight lipped smile before glaring at his slacking teammate. Soonyoung’s heart is already soaring from Jihoon’s small smile that he probably looks like a lovestruck idiot. _He_ _is_.

“Get your ass back on the field.” Jihoon scolds while slowly pushing Seokmin towards the field to where the others are.

“Aye, aye! Captain!” Seokmin mocks before jogging towards his tired teammates.

“Soonyoung, why are you bothering my team?” Jihoon’s scolding him now, Soonyoung wraps his fingers around the metal wiring of the gate to get ahold of himself and to get closer to Jihoon who’s standing in the inside of the field. Soonyoung’s heart is definitely beating too loud because...

“You told them about us?” He asks when Jihoon steps closer to the gate separating them.

“Uh, yes? Was I supposed to keep it a secret?” The baseball player answers, tangling their fingers through the gate. Soonyoung feels like he’s flying.

“I thought you didn’t want people to know?” Soonyoung asks again, watching their own fingers playing with each other until a giggle escaped from both of their mouths.

“Well, they asked so I told them the truth.” Jihoon’s looking at him now, getting lost in each other’s eyes, fingers holding even with the metal gate separating them.

“Yeah, and how’d you tell them?”

“I told them you’remyboyfriend.” Jihoon says the last few words in a hushed, rapid whisper that if Soonyoung wasn’t listening, he would’ve missed it.

“Can you repeat that?” Soonyoung cheekily asks, mouth grinning from ear to ear as Jihoon scoffs and twists his finger painfully. The president lets out a squeal and suddenly they’re both laughing. They probably look like idiots from another person’s view but Soonyoung doesn’t really care.

“I told them, you’re my boyfriend. Happy?” Jihoon’s blushing so hard right now and Soonyoung would do anything just to have a picture of this moment. The sun setting behind them, facing each other with the gate in between them, but nothing’s stopping them from oozing out their adoration for each other. _Whipped_.

“Very happy, Jihoonie. Now get back to practice. Your teammates are staring at us.” Soonyoung laughs and throws a wink for good measure as he motions for Jihoon to go back to the field.

“Pssh, I’ll see you later.” Jihoon jogs towards the field but before he could even get a few meters away, Soonyoung shouts three words:

“I LOVE YOU, MR. LEE” Jihoon almost stumbles forward but thankfully catches himself on time, his teammates hooting and cheering in the background.

“WHATEVER, KWON!” He hears his boyfriend shout and Soonyoung turns his body around and starts walking back to his office, a small smile still on his mouth even when they’re already closing the office. What a _whipped_ _idiot_ , Junhui would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re all junhui in this fic <3


	3. Chapter 3

It’s game day. Six months since the school year started, eight months since they got together (but with years and years of pining before that), and Soonyoung’s definitely sweating too much because Jihoon scraped his knee awhile ago from running towards the first base. He’s worried sick but Jihoon’s not showing any signs of pain, still being the great captain that he is.

Soonyoung’s definitely throwing heart eyes at said team captain even when Jihoon’s shouting wise words at his team. Yep, Jihoon looks so handsome like that, all sweaty and gaze piercing as he analyzes the scores. Soonyoung permanently lodges  _ that look _ in his brain, saving that for the greater good of humanity.

The scorching heat of the sun is blinding, Soonyoung squinting his eyes from the heat but Jihoon’s name is already on deck and the president suddenly jumps up and down while waving Jihoon’s name, cheering his boyfriend on.

“LEE JIHOON! LEE JIHOON! LEE JIHOON! GO, GO, GO SWAY THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTT OF YOURS!” Soonyoung waves his entire body along, his seatmates covering their faces in embarrassment as the President cheers with his earnest. Soonyoung’s even wearing Jihoon’s jersey from last year, his boyfriend’s name in bold capital letters on the back of his shoulders. LEE JIHOON, the man who owns his heart (Soonyoung lets out an embarrassing giggle when he imagined that).

Jihoon’s beet red by the time his cheer ends, the people around them hooting in the background. Jihoon tries his best to cover his face with his baseball cap while picking up the bat on the ground but his boyfriend’s cheers only got louder and louder each passing second.  _ That idiot, really. _

“KWON SOONYOUNG!” He shouts before lifting the bat over his shoulder, twisting his wrist to grasp it tighter.

“YES, JIHOONIE?” Soonyoung’s actually seated nearest to the players so he doesn’t really have to shout but he does, the energy of the game buzzing through his system.

“Keep your pretty lips shut.” Jihoon says before the ball is thrown his way and his bat hits it just in time. Soonyoung’s heart is still beating from the ‘ _ pretty lips _ ’ compliment Jihoon just threw at him when everyone is suddenly standing up and cheering and shouting and jumping up and down. Soonyoung watches the entire scene unfold as his boyfriend runs around the four bases without a single care in the world as the ball he hit lands outside the fence.  _ Home run! _

Soonyoung’s still standing there, gripping the banner with Jihoon’s name on it when he finally starts moving and cheering along with his seatmates, shouting his boyfriend’s name as Jihoon gets lifted up in the air.

“JIHOON! JIHOON! JIHOON!” Everyone around them is shouting and Soonyoung knows he’s crying by now, having used the banner as a handkerchief. Jihoon’s finally put down on the ground, hair messy from the lifting and throwing. Their school’s partying on the field, taken over by the energy of the victory their school baseball team had just won.

“Hi.” Jihoon says when they’re close enough to tangle their fingers, pulling a crying Soonyoung towards his sweaty body.

“I’m so proud of you!” Soonyoung cries out loud and Jihoon just heartily laughs as he takes the banner from the president’s grasp and wipes the snot out of Soonyoung’s face.

“You look so ugly when you cry.” Jihoon jokes out but he has the fondest smile for this guy. Soonyoung wails even more and Jihoon keeps on laughing at how pathetic he looks that the baseball captain just pulls him in a tight hug to quieten him down.

“Stop crying now, you’re not a baby anymore.” Jihoon teases but doesn’t break the hug they're sharing, instead, sways their body and tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” The baseball captain softly mumbles when Soonyoung finally stops sobbing, tightening his hold before Jihoon breaks the hug. He lifts his hands to his boyfriend’s puffy cheeks and squishes Soonyoung’s face, making the latter whine in pain. Jihoon loudly laughs at Soonyoung’s adorably annoying pout but doesn’t let go of his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.” And just like that, Soonyoung felt the world slow down because he felt Jihoon’s lips against his.

Their first kiss in the baseball field with the scorching sun heating the field, the loud cheers of the people around them muted, the sky clear and blue and perfect, with Jihoon holding his face dearly, lips pressed against his, what Soonyoung’s always been dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update for now because i will be busy with friends (book club chingus) in the upcoming days uwu.. thank you for your comments and kudos ~ they make me so happy hihihi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball dates?? 1/2

It’s Saturday morning when Jihoon arrives at Soonyoung’s house to pick him up. “Good Morning, Mrs. Kwon.” Jihoon greets his boyfriend's mother when he steps through the door.

“Good Morning, Mr. Lee.” Soonyoung’s mother mocks Jihoon’s formal voice before laughing cheerily at her own joke. It scares Jihoon how much Soonyoung resembles his mom.

“I told you to call me mom, Jihoon. Have you had breakfast yet?” Mrs. Kwon leads him to the kitchen where he sees his boyfriend happily munching on cereal. Soonyoung greets him with an eye smile and Jihoon’s worried his boyfriend might die due to the amount of food in his mouth.

“Soonyoung, honey, I told you to eat properly.” Mrs. Kwon scolds when Soonyoung’s cheeks are puffed out and fully extended. Jihoon watches him with worry, his boyfriend’s cheeks might burst. The baseball player pulls out the chair in front of Soonyoung and continued to watch his boyfriend shove spoonfuls of cereal in his little mouth.  _ He’s not even chewing _ , Jihoon thinks.

“Slow down, Soonyoung.” He scolds silently but Soonyoung just grins in return.

“Yeah, I’m already done.” Soonyoung wipes his lips with the back of his hand before putting down the spoon on his now empty bowl.

“You’ve got milk there.” Jihoon reaches his hand over to wipe the side of Soonyoung’s milk stained lips but before he could even reacg his boyfriend’s lips, he realizes the action and shoves a nearby tissue towards his boyfriend’s face. Soonyoung’s laugh resonates as he hastily wipes his face and throws it inside the bowl, watching his blushing boyfriend.

“Ah, young love. I remember when your father and I were like that.” Mrs. Kwon suddenly interrupts as she dreamily sighed. Jihoon and Soonyoung whipped their heads to stare at her as she giggled on her own, probably imagining her high school love story.

“Okay, I’m gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I’m just gonna go get my things and we’ll go.” Soonyoung directs his words towards his boyfriend, her mother still in trance.

“Okay, I’ll wait here.” Jihoon says as he watched his boyfriend pick his bowl up and place it on the sink where Mrs. Kwon was washing dishes. Soonyoung feels his gaze and sends him a wink before running off towards his room.  _ God, he’s too hyper today. _

“Jihoon?” Mrs. Kwon’s gentle voice permeates the soft sunny atmosphere inside the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am?” Jihoon hastily replies, trying his best not to sound too nervous.

“Take care of my baby.” It comes out as a soft whisper but Jihoon heard her loud and clear.

”Don’t worry, ma’am. I will never hurt him.” His heart’s beating, ears flushed red from the weight of his own words and how much Jihoon wants to prove himself.

“I know but what did I tell you to call me?” The lively atmosphere is back as Mrs. Kwon jokingly glares at Jihoon.

“Jihoonieeee!” He whips his head towards the sound of his boyfriend’s voice who already seems to be at the living room.

“We’re going now, mom!” Soonyoung announces while he jogs inside the kitchen ready to go. His boyfriend kisses his mom’s cheeks before walking towards the door, leaving Jihoon alone and sweating inside the kitchen.

“Goodbye, Ma’am-- Mom. Goodbye, Mom.” Jihoon nervously stutters as Mrs. Kwon chuckled at this boy’s cuteness before giving Jihoon a warm hug and a “stay safe”.

“So where are we going?” Soonyoung says as the front door behind them closes.

“It’s a surprise.” Jihoon says as he gently intertwined his own fingers to Soonyoung’s.

“I hate surprises.” The president remarks but squeezes Jihoon’s hand while walking towards the car.

“But— you’re lucky you have a cute boyfriend.” Soonyoung adds before entering the front seat while giggling at the flustered Jihoon.

“Uhhh, sure?” Jihoon says as he gets seated on the driver’s side, inserting the keys and letting the car’s engine turn on. Jihoon connects his phone to his speaker and looks over the side to check on his boyfriend who’s now  humming along to the music, seatbelt still not worn.

“Jihoonie is the cutest in the world.” Soonyoung giggles, knowing all too well that it would rile his boyfriend, while Jihoon checked the rearview mirrors.

“Shut up.” The baseball player mutters as he reaches over to his boyfriend’s seat to grasp Soonyoung’s seatbelt and secure him in place.

“Thank you.” Soonyoung lovingly grins and Jihoon just rolls his eyes because damn, he’s totally blushing ( _ again _ ).

 

“JI? WHAT IF I GET HIT BY THE BALL?!” They’re alone at the school’s baseball field (courtesy to being the baseball captain), the scorching heat of the sun wearing Jihoon down but Soonyoung’s voice is still as energetic as ever.

“You won’t get hit.” Jihoon says as he wipes the sweat forming on his forehead with the back of his hand.

“BUT WHAT IF?” Soonyoung shakily screams with his gloved hand in the air, Jihoon hasn’t even thrown him the ball yet.

“You won’t.” Jihoon just really wants to play catch but his boyfriend’s too stubborn for his own good.

“WHAT IF?” Soonyoung shouts again and Jihoon can’t help but roll his eyes. They weren’t even supposed to go playing, he planned a picnic under the tree they frequent to when they're at school, but no, Soonyoung just had to suggest they play baseball.

“You won’t, Kwon Soonyoung, JUST CATCH THE FUCKING BALL.” Jihoon jokingly throws the ball towards his boyfriend and Soonyoung’s already running towards the bleachers.

“AAAAH!” The baseball captain just laughs as Soonyoung runs all around the place, gloves everywhere except in front of him.

“THIS ISN’T DODGEBALL, PUT THE GLOVES IN FRONT OF YOU AND CATCH IT!” Jihoon’s shouts but is still chuckling when Soonyoung begrudgingly walks towards his original place.

“BUT JIHOONIEEEE!” His boyfriend’s definitely pouting to get Jihoon on his side but it’s not gonna work.

“PUT YOUR GLOVE OUT!” Jihoon says loud and clear before gently throwing the ball towards a wide eyed Soonyoung.

“AAAAAH!” The president feels it land on his glove, his eyes still shut waiting for the ball to hit him.

“Stop closing your eyes.” Jihoon’s voice sounds closer now, almost as if his boyfriend’s walking towards him.

“BUT THE BALL—”

“It’s in your glove, hey, open your eyes.” The baseball player sounds gentle, calming and Soonyoung would open his eyes if he wasn't so afraid of the ball...

“Fine, but if my face gets hit you have to kiss me!” The president huffs as he slowly opened his eyes.

“That won’t happen.” Jihoon calmly replies, now standing in front of Soonyoung.

“AAAAAAH! JIHOONIEEEE! I have the ball!” That’s the last thing that Jihoon registers before his boyfriend tackles him to the ground.

 

“What are you staring at?” Jihoon asks him when they’re sitting by the players’ bench, a few centimeters apart just to let the air pass through their sweaty bodies. Soonyoung’s still staring at him but now with a smile grazing his red lips. (No. Jihoon hasn’t been wondering how he misses the feel of those against his.  _ Nope _ .)

“I just like watching you laugh.” Soonyoung honestly answers, as he follows it up with a laugh to ease the embarrassment he felt from the sudden confession.

“You’re a creep.” Jihoon says but the slow reddening of his ears doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Well, can this creep get his kiss now?” Soonyoung points at his face and Jihoon just rolls his eyes in disgust.

“No.”

“Please.” Soonyoung’s using his annoying voice now and Jihoon silently dies a bit inside.

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee, the last time you kissed me was the first time we kissed??! AND THAT WAS WEEKS AGO.” Soonyoung stomps his feet like a child, pouting even.

“No.” Jihoon says with finality.

“Yes.” Soonyoung glares.

“No.”

“Yes.” Soonyoung huffs out.

“No.” Jihoon’s not backing down.

“No.”

“You think I’d fall for that, it's still a no, Soonyoung.” Jihoon smirks before Soonyoung’s pouts even more.

“I thought you would but my boyfriend’s so smart.” The president grumbles, locking his arms in protest. Jihoon just chuckles at his boyfriend’s antics and continued on staring at the vast baseball field in front of them.  _ Peaceful. _

“Come on, Jihooniee!” Soonyoung mutters, slowly leaning in towards his boyfriend’s face. 

“My lips are always read-...” Soonyoung doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when Jihoon just leans in and plants a quick, soft peck on his pouting ones. Just like how fast the chaste kiss was, Soonyoung’s face reddens almost immediately, his hand touching his own lips.

“Let’s go.” Jihoon dusts off his hands on his pants before walking towards the field.

“WAIT! I WASN’T READY!” Soonyoung shouts as he finally regains back his sanity. He’s hand is still on his lips, on the lips that just touched Jihoon’s. Soonyoung blushed even harder, if that was possible.

“Pick up the bat, Kwon. We’re playing.” Jihoon’s ears are beet red even from afar but Soonyoung’s too busy processing the kiss that just happened so he doesn’t notice his boyfriend’s blushing.

“BUT YOU STOLE A KISS— JIHOONIEEEEEE!” Soonyoung screams as he tackles Jihoon to the ground, making the latter grunt in surprise as his boyfriend holds him tighter. They end up rolling over and onto the grassy field, laughing their asses off.  _ Whipped Idiots, _ as Jun would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long to write hahaha i didnt expect this chap to reach 1.4k when my goal was 600 words but here we are.. sorry if a sceen is confusing bc as u can see this is rushed and my writing’s crap .. hopefully i can make the next part properly uwu AND THANK YOU FOR THE 100 KUDOS and the 20+ COMMENTS UWU i love you all so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball dates 2/2 + what happens if Jihoon’s jealous (which he isn’t but he is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo this took so long, im so so so sorry, i had to edit and i just got lost and now im back. Also, i had to edit the previous chapter because it was rushed and full of errors but there were no major chalnges so its fine if you dont read it again. AND Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments, they’re very much appreciated.
> 
> and we’re at our 2nd to the last chapter! i hope you all stay tuned until the end ~ love lots

“Whoopsie.” Soonyoung strangely dodges the ball after it passed in front of him. He’s totally acting, Jihoon concludes when Soonyoung lamely hits the ball _again_.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon finally asks when the machine ran out of balls to throw and Soonyoung’s not even trying his best to hit any of them.

“I don’t know anything, Ji.” Soonyoung annoyingly pouts but Jihoon still thinks its adorable, it's insane how it keeps on working.

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” Jihoon just stares at him in amazement. His boyfriend’s a hardworking person when it comes to the things he wants.

“This is the perfect time for you to backhug— i mean, teach me how to baseball!” Soonyoung grins, not even embarrassed at his slip up.

“Jeez, you can’t even be subtle about it.” Jihoon chuckles but starts positioning himself behind Soonyoung.

“I can’t help it if it's you.” The president slightly shivers as Jihoon’s breathe hovers on his nape.

“Okay, tighten your hold on the bat but loosen your wrists.” Jihoon slowly presses himself on Sooyoung's back and then engulfs him in a warm embrace. Jihoon’s right hand holding Soonyoung’s grip on the bat while his left is placed on Soonyoung’s hips, a soft gentle grasp that has the president blushing to the max.

“O-Okay.” Soonyoung squeaks when Jihoon shifts a little to get comfortable.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon sighs as he watches the machine ball start up and before he knows it, a ball is coming towards them. The president is getting ready to swing with his boyfriend’s help but suddenly Jihoon’s hold is gone.

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung calls, letting the ball get pass him as it hit the metallic gates immediately.

“Why didn’t you hit it?” Jihoon scolds but he positions himself back to where he had left, right behind Soonyoung.

“But I can’t do it without your help.” The president whines but Jihoon’s hugging him again and the smile slipping from Soonyoung’s lips doesn’t go unnoticed.

“If I know, you’re just making up excuses just so I can hug you.” Jihoon rolls his eyes but gently tightens his hug around his clingy idiot.

“Oh, Jihoonie, you know me so well.” Soonyoung shrugs cutely as Jihoon lifts their hands up to get ready for the next bat.

“Come on, strengthen your hold.”

 

It’s a new day at school. The seniors loudly buzzing in the hallway with the college entrance exams right around the corner.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Jihoon says as they reach Soonyoung’s class. The teachers purposely didn’t put them in the same class. But it's okay, they’re graduating and soon enough they’re both out of this place.

“Okay, Jihoonie but you forgot something?” Soonyoung gently tugs on Jihoon’s vest, carefully arranging his boyfriend’s uniform.

“Uhh, no.” Jihoon knows exactly what Soonyoung wants.

“Yes, you little cutie pie.” Soonyoung softly taps on Jihoon’s nose making the baseball captain scrunch it.

“No.” Jihoon says firmly but his hand is slowly intertwining with Sooyoung's.

“Jihoon.” The president softly squeezes their hands together. They’re still outside Soonyoung’s class, with their batch mates out in the lobby with them.

“No.” They’re definitely staring at them, Jihoon thinks.

“You kissed me in front of the whole school! What difference does it make if we do it in the hallway?” Soonyoung suddenly bursts out causing everyone to flinch.

“No.” Jihoon doesn’t even bat an eye.

“Please.” Soonyoung’s starting to form a pout.

“No.” _Oh my god_. Jihoon is slowly losing this game.

“Pleaseeeeee.” _Oh, there it is, the infamous annoyingly cute pout._ Jihoon doesn’t understand how it works on him every single time.

“People will stare!” The baseball captain argues but he’s sure he’ll lose.

“Why are you so shy? We’re not having se-“ Jihoon shoves his hand towards Soonyoung’s mouth before his boyfriend could finish his sentence.

“Fine. Geez, you’re so embarrassing sometimes.” Jihoon says but slowly leaning in to peck Soonyoung’s fluffy cheeks.

“Hmmm, not what I expected but at least you kissed me.” The president pouts but there’s a small blush on his cheeks that Jihoon finds extremely adorable. It’s annoying, really.

“Okay, now go inside or I’ll be late.” Jihoon scolds before lightly shoving Soonyoung inside the room.

“Take care of your cute ass!” Soonyoung shouts before Jihoon could walk away.

“Shut up.” Jihoon mumbles but Soonyoung’s back is already retreating inside the classroom. It’s a normal day if you see the president and the baseball captain bickering. It’s a normal day, indeed.

 

Jihoon’s jealous. _Oh, he’s seething but he’s never going to admit that._ Soonyoung’s been skipping lunch a week straight because of the new exchange student.

“Why are you boring holes at them?” Wonwoo pipes before plopping down next to Junhui inside the cafeteria.

“I was just looking.” Jihoon tries to nonchalantly say but the glare he sends to Soonyoung’s way doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Hmm, if looks could kill Soonyoung and the new guy would be six feet under.” Wonwoo mutters before taking out his lunch.

“Hey, leave him be.” Junhui intervenes while using his chopsticks to pick at Wonwoo’s lunch.

“Thanks, Jun-...” Jihoon didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the secretary interrupted him.

“He’s just jealous.” Junhui says before sharing a boisterous laugh with Wonwoo. _Why are we still friends?_

“No, I’m not.” Jihoon huffs but at the same time, in the corner of his eye, he sees Soonyoung laughing at something the new kid said and even patting the other’s back. Jihoon doesn’t realize it but he’s already broken his wooden set of chopsticks in his hand.

Yep, he’s definitely jealous.

 

“Five more laps for you, Lee Seokmin!” Jihoon grits his teeth. He’s red from all the running they did a few minutes ago and angry from all the things Soonyoung did with that new kid.

“But hyung!” Seokmin whines, he knows the captain is just misdirecting his anger towards his own boyfriend towards him but this is just unfair. What about his human rights?

“Do you want more?” Jihoon sends a chilling glare towards Seokmin.

“Okay, I’m running. I’m running!” _What human rights?_ Seokmin says before sprinting around the oval again.

“Poor, Seokmin hyung.” Chan huffs as he continued to catch his breath. Angry captain Jihoon was surely going to milk their souls dry this afternoon.

“Whenever hyung’s in a bad mood, Seokmin somehow always ends up at the end of the line.” Hansol says as he drinks down his 1st energy drink for the day. He’s gonna need more if Jihoon continues to be angry the whole practice.

“Why don’t you save him, you’re the co-captain.” Chan directs the statement towards Seungkwan who’s almost done gathering everyone into a large for stretching.

“Nah, I don’t want to take Seokmin’s role as Jihoon hyung’s punching bag.” Seungkwan shrugs the responsibility off like Seokmin wasn’t his best friend. Angry Jihoon just scares the shit out of him, he definitely feels sorry for Seokmin.

“Speaking of saving, Seokmin’s already saved.” Seungkwan pipes up when he sees who’s approaching their circle.

“Jihoonie.” As soon as Jihoon hears the nickname he whips his head so fast he felt his own soul leave his body.

“Seokmin what are you doing behind the President?” Jihoon tries to go for his hard tone but who is he kidding, his anger dissipated as soon as he heard Soonyoung’s voice.

“He says he’s been running since you started an hour ago.” Soonyoung’s using his scolding tone and Seokmin’s still crouching behind the president.

“He needs it.” Jihoon tries to keep his sentence short to maintain his ‘angerness’. He’s still mad at his boyfriend.

“No, he doesn’t. He’s in good shape. Seokmin go rest at the bleachers, I’m gonna have a talk with your captain.” Soonyoung crosses his arms as he lets Seokmin run towards the team. Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows at that.

“Why are you disrupting the practice?” Jihoon raises his voice higher and he realizes he might’ve gone overboard when Soonyoung flinches a little bit. _I’m sorry_ , Jihoon says in his head.

“Are you angry at me?” Soonyoung’s trying to sound as if he wasn’t affected by Jihoon’s outburst but the tears slowly forming on his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed.

“No.” Jihoon mumbles softly, trying to appease the earlier shout he gave.

“Then let’s go talk.” Soonyoung lifts his hand for his own boyfriend to take but Jihoon’s still not done with the his ‘fake anger’.

“Then talk.” The captain says firmly as he stayed rooted in the spot.

“Here?” Soonyoung’s voice quivers as he looks around to see that all of Jihoon’s teammates are watching their every move.

“Why? Are you afraid your _new guy_ will see us?” Jihoon accuses and then witnessing the big question mark appearing on Soonyoung’s face.

“What are you even talking about?” The president asks in confusion.

“Does he even know you have a boyfriend? Does he even know I exist?” Jihoon’s definitely not listening to his boyfriend this time, he’s just trying to get everything out.

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung reaches out to Jihoon’s shoulders to calm him down but the captain’s not stopping _yet._

“You don’t even sit next to me at lunch anymore!” Jihoon whines, he even stomps his feet for good measure.

“Jihoonie.” The president quietly giggles at his boyfriend’s cuteness. Oh god, Soonyoung can’t help himself.

“I haven’t seen you laugh in a week in front of me and that scares me so much and why are you smiling like an idiot?!” Jihoon shouts at him in confusion as Soonyoung continued to hold him down by the shoulders.

“Oh my god, I love you.” The president laughs then engulfs Jihoon in a warm embrace.

“Why are you hugging me?! Stay away from me!” Jihoon halfheartedly thrashes but he places his arms around Soonyoung’s torso, hugging his boyfriend back.

“Aww, my Jihoonie is a jealous baby. You’re so cute.” Soonyoung says in a cute tone while swaying their bodies, tightening their hug.

“I’m not cute.” Jihoon huffs, disgusted from getting called cute.

“Yes, you are, you cutiepie.” Soonyoung singsongs before Jihoon lightly hits him on his back.

“I just— I miss seeing you everyday.” Jihoon softly murmurs when Soonyoung breaks away from the hug.

“I think I’m gonna cry.” The fakely slightly whimpers and that earns another hit on the chest.

“You’re such a baby.” The captain says as he pokes his boyfriend’s squishy cheek.

“Your baby.” Soonyoung winks that has Jihoon blushing like mad.

“Ehem.” Seungkwan clears his throat and they both instinctively take a step back away from eachother.

“I’ll see you after practice.” Jihoon says before reaching down o where he placed his glove.

“Yeah, can I get a kiss?” Soonyoung cheekily whispers.

“Here?!” Jihoon shouts that has his teammates looking at them in alarm.

“Yes.” Soonyoung nods eagerly.

“But my team—…”

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Jihoon doesn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence when he sees Soonyoung pouting again. He really needed a proper explanation as to why _that_ pout works every single time.

“Fine.” Jihoon says and Soonyoung’s suddenly in front of him, holding his face. They both don’t know who leaned in first but the kiss was soft, sweet, and short and it was everything they needed.

“Let’s continue that later.” Soonyoung suggestively winks which earns another hit.

“Go back to your office.” Jihoon rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Bye, Jihoonie. Bye, guys!” The president shouts as he skips towards the main campus.

“Bye, President!” Seokmin’s voice really stood out as all of them bid goodbye to the person who saved them from their angry captain.

“Okay! Lee Seokmin, on bat!” Jihoon chuckles at his own stupidity, getting jealous over something petty but they're still together and very much in love so the hell with it?

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a twitter au but well, here i am trying to write fluff again without adding sin. Lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
